The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a photoconductor drum.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a photoconductor drum on which a toner image is formed by a developing device. The toner image formed on the photoconductor drum is primary-transferred to a transfer belt by a transfer device while the photoconductor drum is rotating, and then secondary-transferred to a print sheet. In this type of image forming apparatus, a transmission member is provided on an end portion of the photoconductor drum at one of opposite ends opposing to each other in the longitudinal direction, a rotational driving force is input to a gear that is integrally formed with the transmission member, and the rotational driving force is transmitted to the photoconductor drum and causes the photoconductor drum to rotate. Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus that includes, as the transmission member, a flange and a gear, wherein the flange comes into contact with the end portion of the photoconductor drum, and the gear has a projection portion that projects from the flange outward in the axial direction, wherein teeth are formed on the outer circumferential surface of the projection portion.